


Once, Twice, Six Times A Baby

by MikeyAndRayWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyAndRayWay/pseuds/MikeyAndRayWay
Summary: Gerard is a little, Mikey's known for a while, since they were teenagers. The other boys don't find out until the band forms, and they all find out at various times. Some nights Mikey hands the responsibility off, sometimes he can't be the one who's there to help burp Gerard.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way (Mentioned), Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Once, Twice, Six Times A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this or aren't into this...Why did you click? Did you totally ignore all the tags and the description? Nice one. Otherwise, enjoy some baby G, you deserve it!

The first time it happened was when Gerard was 21 and Mikey was 18. Mikey had a few friends invite him to a house party and he took Gerard along with him. Gerard got drunk and overwhelmed, and that's when he started talking in a baby voice. He was quiet and clingy, holding onto Mikey like the world would end if he let go. 

Mikey was quick to rush Gerard out of there and get him at least into the car, he could tell that something was up with Gerard, but he wasn't quite sure of what. He watches him curl up in the backseat and pull his sweatshirt sleeves down over his hands. Gerard was staring up at Mikey with big eyes, his spiky hair was gelled up but it was beginning to get messy and fall on his forehead. Mikey reaches a hand back and pushes the hair out of Gerard's face, watching him carefully. 

"Hey, G...You okay?" He whispered, lightly and gently stroking his forehead. "Did you have too much again tonight?" 

Gerard just shakes his head, continuing to stare up at Mikey. "Tummy upset." He pokes at his belly with one of his sweatshirt covered hands. 

"Okay, alright. I understand, dude. Just try not to throw up in the back of my car, _please_." Mikey sighs, looking around. Nobody from the party was outside and so he probably could sit and wait until Gerard came to his senses, but he thought it might be better to get him home. He looked around, grabbing a trash can he kept in the car. "Here, use this if you have to." He hands it back to Gerard before buckling up and heading home. He really didn't know what was going on with Gerard but he would figure it out. 

Once they got home, Mikey snuck Gerard into the basement door, helping him downstairs and into the bathroom. Gerard was quick to sit on the floor and expectantly look at Mikey, waiting for him to sit down too. 

"Okay, okay." Mikey sighed and sat down, looking over at Gerard. "What's going on tonight with you, dude?"

"Little." Gerard mumbled and looks at Mikey, scooting closer to him. He crawled onto Mikey's lap, wrapping arms around him neck and shoulders. "Little now." He lays his head on Mikey's, squeezing him in a hug. 

Mikey really had no clue what Gerard was talking about, but he decided to just go along with it and hope that Gerard would explain in the morning. He rubs his back and holds him close. "Okay, is there anything I can do?" Mikey looks at him, eyeing him carefully, he was a little worried after all. 

"Burp." Gerard lays his head on Mikey's shoulder, moving Mikey's hand to his back. 

"You want me to burp you?" Mikey said, admittedly he was in a bit of shock. This was weird, but so was Gerard. He loved his brother and would do anything for him, even that meant burping him like a baby. So when Gerard nodded, Mikey got to work and began to pat Gerard's back. He held him in his lap and did that for about ten or fifteen minutes, just rubbing and patting his back. Finally, Gerard burped a few times, letting out a happy sigh afterwards. 

"Sleepy." Gerard whines a moment or two later, to which Mikey responds by helping him up and undressing him. He puts him into some pajamas and into bed, laying with him. Maybe Gerard was really drunk, or maybe this was a thing for him, Mikey would figure it out tomorrow. 

Mikey did indeed figure it out the next day, Gerard explained all about little space to him and that he experienced it and enjoyed letting go of control and responsibility and just being little for a while. Once it was explained, Mikey understood. 

The second time it happened was during the recording of Bullets. They had just eaten some pizza and were getting ready to lay down bass and guitar tracks when Gerard gave Mikey the hazy-eyed look. 

Mikey really had no idea how to handle the situation or what he would do to cover it up. He decided right then and there that he would tell Frank. Frank was very close with Gerard and Mikey was pretty sure that he was in love with Gerard. He pulls Frank aside, motioning for Gerard to follow. He explained quickly and quietly to Frank, holding Gerard's hand while he does. 

"Oh.." Frank nods, looking between them. "Okay, I mean, that's cool." 

"No, like, it's happening right now, Frank. You know I have bass tracks to lay down. I can't watch him right now, you wait until after Ray is done anyways. Can you please just watch him?" 

"Oh, yeah, sure." Frank was admittedly a little stoned, but Gerard wouldn't be too hard to handle, he knew it. "C'mon, little dude." He grabs Gerard's hand, waving at Mikey. "I'm gonna take him to one of the hotel rooms. Come get us when you're done laying your track down. Just tell everyone that he isn't feeling well and I offered to take care of him." He leads Gerard to one of the rooms, sitting him down on a bed. 

"Hey.." He coos softly, rubbing Gerard's hand, sitting next to him. "You're gonna be alright, buddy. What do you need?" 

Gerard looked at him and giggled, laying his head on Frank's shoulder. "Gotta have snuggles." He presses himself up against Frank's side, gripping onto his shirt. "And burps!"

"Oh, cause you ate? Okay, I can do that." Frank rubs his back and carefully pats, just sitting with Gerard. After a burp or two, Frank still kept going. He pats three or four times then gently rubs in a circle. Gerard burps the most he has, maybe ten or so times. 

"Snuggles?" He asked, looking at him with big eyes. "Frankie, snuggles? Please?"

Frank smiles and nods, wrapping his arms around Gerard. "Sure, little dude, I've got you, just relax." When Mikey finally came in, they were both asleep. He decided to leave them like that and call off recording for the night. It was almost two in the morning anyways, he might as well. 

The third time it happened was when they were on tour. They were in a van, all crammed together. Gerard was wasted and they had just finished a show. As soon as the van started moving, Gerard tapped Frank on the shoulder. It was just him and Frank in the back, Ray was driving and Mikey was in the seat directly in front of them. 

"What is it, G?" Frank looks at Gerard, carefully eyeing over him. "Do you need to use the bathroom cause I can ask Ray to stop, if you need to."

"No. Frankie." Gerard whimpers, swaying a little in his seat. He's probably half a bottle of vodka and few beers into being drunk, which really doesn't help him in a moving car. 

"Oh, okay." He sighs, stroking Gerard's greasy hair out of his face. "I wondered when this was going to happen again." He rubs a hand over his back, reaching into his backpack on the floor, digging around. He pulls out a package of baby wipes and starts to remove the makeup and sweat off of Gerard's face carefully. "Let's get you all cleaned off first, okay?"

Gerard just nods, letting Frank clean him off. When he was finally done, Gerard leans over onto Frank, pressing his face into Frank's chest, holding onto his sweat-soaked shirt. "Please, Frankie." He whimpers. 

"Okay, okay, buddy." He whispers and rubs his back, doing just as he did that night, a couple years ago. A few pats and then a gentle rub. He felt lucky when Gerard finally fell asleep. He made it out without any vomit on him and he was thankful for that. He continues to play with Gerard's hair while he was asleep, watching him with a soft, fond smile on his face. 

The fourth time it happened was when Ray finally found out. They were all in the mansion and had just finished recording. Mikey and Gerard were on edge and Frank and Gerard were at each other's throats too. When Mikey noticed the look in Gerard's eyes, he yanked Ray up off the couch and pulled him into the kitchen. He explains, begging Ray to take care of him. Mikey knew that leaving Gerard alone like that wouldn't be good for him and that he needed someone to take care of him. When Ray said that he would take care of him, it was a big weight off of Mikey's chest and let out a happy sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ray. I'm headed to my room for the night. If you have any questions you can ask Frank or I. We've both been here a couple of times." 

Ray wondered how long this had been going on, how long they were able to hide it from him, but he didn't take the time to question it. He knew that Gerard needed him and he had to take care of him, it was clearly very important. He walks back into the living room and sits next to Gerard on the couch. 

"Hey, G." He whispers, carefully putting a hand on his back. "You okay, buddy?" Ray spoke gently, in a soft and soothing tone, just like he would speak to a child. 

Gerard looked up at him and nodded slowly. "M'Okay." His eyes were rimmed with red, puffy, and beginning to pool up with tears. "Mikey's not talkin' to me!" He whimpers, looking up at Ray with a big pouty lip. "He's- He's being mean!"

"Well, I don't think he's being mean.." Ray began, sighing. "How- I don't know how to explain it to you, buddy." He gently massages circles on his back. "Maybe this is something that we need to talk about when you're a big boy?"

"Okay." Gerard whispers, shifting a little, crawling his way into Ray's lap.

"Oh- I- Okay." Ray makes space for Gerard, carefully getting him settled in his lap before wrapping arms around him. He feels his heart sink when Gerard buries his face into his shoulder and starts to sob. "Oh- G.." He whispers as he pats his back. "Hey, Mikey's just going through a hard time right now, buddy. You know? This old house can be kinda scary and I think everyone is a little upset.."

"It's my fault!" Gerard wails, gripping onto Ray, hiccuping a little.

"Oh- no, no, I didn't say that. Come on, buddy, you know that it isn't. We all decided to come here as a band. Okay? We all said yes. Not just you. It isn't your fault, buddy. You're gonna be okay, we all will." He holds him and rocks him a little.

Gerard nods and holds onto Ray, exhaling a breath he had been holding in. "Hurts." He whispers, poking at his chest. 

"Your chest hurts?" Ray looks at him worriedly, his worry drastically increasing when Gerard nods yes. "Oh boy, okay. Just take some deep breaths and let me rub your back." He coos. He does just that, rubbing his back. When he hears Gerard burp, he relaxes some. It must just be gas. He pats around his ribs and back, rubbing long strokes up and down his back, from his shoulder to the small of his back. "I've got you, baby."

"Thanks." Gerard sniffles, laying his head on Ray's shoulder finally. After a few more burps, his eyes fall shut. He's got dark circles under his eyes, Ray isn't about to wake him. They fall asleep on the couch just like that, curled together. At some point in the middle of the night, Frank drapes a blanket over them. At least, Ray hopes it was Frank and not a ghost, but he's still not sure to this day. 

The fifth time it happened was in the mansion again. The stress really got to all of them, but especially to Gerard. Mikey had been sleeping on the floor in his room and one night Gerard wakes up from a nightmare, little and desperate for some comfort. "Mikey?" He says quietly, shaking. "Mikey." He says a bit louder, getting up when he doesn't get a response. He walks over, sitting down on the floor next to a sleeping Mikey. "Mikey." He shakes him, whining. "Mikey, I need you!" He cries, shaking him pretty violently. 

"Mmm, okay, okay." Mikey mumbles sleepily, looking over at Gerard. "Oh, hey, G." He sighs, sitting up. "You okay?" 

"No." He pouts and whimpers. "Had bad dream." He makes little grabby hands for Mikey, trying to crawl into the blankets with him.

"Hey, no, come on. Let's get in bed together, I've got you." Mikey stands up, leading him back to bed, sliding in next to him. "Shh, you're okay. Everything is going to be okay, we're gonna get out of here as soon as we're done with the record and I promise your nightmares will stop. It's this house." He wraps arms around him, snuggled up behind him, his chest pressed to Gerard's back. 

Gerard nods, snuggling back against him. "My tummy is upset. Drank lots of water before bed. Help, please?"

"Okay." Mikey whispers exhaustedly, gingerly patting Gerard's chest and belly. "Let it all out, G. Get those burps out and you'll feel all better and we can go to sleep, huh?" 

Gerard does just that, letting out a couple of little burps, holding onto Mikey's hands, closing his eyes. "Thanks for protecting me, Mikey."

"You're welcome, G. Thanks for being my big brother. I love you."

"Love you too." Gerard whispers softly before snuggling into the bed and Mikey. He drifts off shortly after, finally getting a good night of sleep without any nightmares. 

The sixth time it happened was on tour. Gerard had been not eating very much and all of them were worried. His relationship with Lindsey was okay, according to him, but none of them trusted that, least of all, Ray. Gerard was a beautiful weight before and now he's skinny and it's scaring Ray. 

Finally, one night, they all talk him into eating dinner. The problem is, he eats way too fast. Gerard doesn't say anything at first, he even goes on stage and plays a full set. He doesn't look like he's having problems on stage, but Ray knows otherwise. 

After the show, Ray corners Gerard, wrapping arms around him in the dressing room. "Hey." He whispers. "I know you have a lot going on and I'm not here to overwhelm you, Gerard. I'm here to check on you and make sure that you're okay and getting everything that you could ever need. I care about you, we all care about you. I need to make sure that you're okay. You're my best friend and you mean the world to me."

Gerard nods and leans into Ray's touch. He's not yet in little space. He hasn't let himself slip there for a long time. He had such a serious character to play during The Black Parade that he couldn't let his guard down. He couldn't let himself go there, he couldn't let the emotions out. So, he didn't. He held everything in and didn't go into little space for a long time. Now it was built up and he wasn't sure he could hold it all in anymore.

"That's okay." Ray could see it in his eyes, everything he had been holding onto and letting build up was coming to the surface and Ray was okay to deal with that. He was okay to take care of Gerard emotionally and physically. He pulls him to the couch in the dressing room, taking him on his lap. "Lay your head on my chest, baby. Listen to my heartbeat. Listen to my breathing and try to match it. Okay, honey?"

Gerard nods, chewing on his lip. He happily sits in Ray's lap, pressing his ear to Ray's chest, listening and closing his eyes. He does try to mimic Ray's breathing, to match it. He's got a nice steady, slow, calm pace, even after being on stage. Once his breathing calms down he looks up at Ray and pokes his chest gently. "Hey, Ray?" He whispers, sighing softly. "My stomach is still really upset. I ate way too fast earlier. Do you think that there's anything you can do to help, it's really bothering me? Please."

Ray nods and rubs his tummy gently. "I can absolutely help you, buddy. Let me rub your tummy for a little bit to get everything working through so that you're not so full and then I can burp you, okay?" Ray coos and rubs nice, slow, gentle circles over Gerard's belly. 

"Thank you." Gerard whispers, letting his head rest on Ray's chest again. He feels so small, so little, all curled up in Ray's lap like this. It feels good, it feels right. It feels nice and he loves being this way. He's sorry that he ever left it in the past. He's needed this for quite a while and is so thankful that Ray was able to see that in him.

After maybe half an hour of belly rubs, Mikey and Frank come into the dressing room and sit with them. They don't do anything, just letting Gerard know that they're there for him. They know that he needs that.

Finally, Ray begins to pat Gerard's back. He cups his hand and moves it all around, making sure that every little burp that's hiding gets out. He doesn't want Gerard to feel bad anymore. He wants him to feel content, happy, and relaxed. After a few burps come out, he moves to rubbing Gerard's hair, gently running his fingers through the firey colored strands. "I love seeing you with bright color. It really fits your soul."

"Yeah, it does fit his soul, doesn't it? He's full of so much color." Frank smiles.

"Full of so much love, happiness, and brightness to give." Mikey whispers. "We all love you, Gerard. You rest now."

Gerard closes his eyes, drifting into a short nap. He's happy that he finally feels safe and comfortable with all of his boys and that all of them love him. He couldn't imagine anything better than this and he's glad that he doesn't ever have to. 


End file.
